


Tired

by RadarsTeddyBear



Series: Ducktober 2018 [13]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fictober, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, prompt: sleep deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadarsTeddyBear/pseuds/RadarsTeddyBear
Summary: Lena hasn't gotten much sleep lately.  Mrs. Beakley notices.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ["Sleep Deprivation"](http://radarsteddybear.tumblr.com/post/169006603389/whumpreads-i-dont-draw-but-ive-been-thinking).

Lena dragged herself downstairs to the kitchen.  She grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot Mrs. Beakley had brewed for herself and Donald.  

“Absolutely not,” Mrs. Beakley said, coming out of nowhere and scaring the crap out of Lena.  If Mrs. Beakley hadn’t grabbed the cup from her, Lena was sure she would have dropped it.

“But--”

“Coffee is not for children.”

“I’m not--”

“Nor is it for teenagers.”  Mrs. Beakley turned and poured the coffee into the sink.  “Now, out you go. Breakfast will be ready in a moment.”

Lena, now thoroughly ticked off, went into the dining room and found her seat next to Webby.  She folded her arms on the table and put her head down as Webby babbled next to her about all the super-amazing-awesome things they were going to do today.

Mrs. Beakley soon came out with breakfast, and Lena rested her head on her hand as she picked at her food.  Webby kept yapping away, the boys wouldn’t shut up about everything they were going to to today, Donald had a valiant fight with his eggs that Lena would have normally found hilarious in a loser sort of a way, and Mr. McDuck looked over his morning paper once in a while to respond to something someone had said.

Lena’s face hurt.  Her eyelids felt scratchy and heavy, but in that way they do once you’ve transcended from “sleepy” to “I’m so tired I can’t fall asleep.”  She had a headache, and her muscles were sore.

“You coming, Lena?” Webby asked, startling her.  Lena realized that everyone was starting to clear their plates and head off for the day.

“Huh?  Oh, uh, you go on ahead.  I’ll catch up in a few.”

“Ok!” Webby shouted, running off to do...whatever it was she’d just been yammering about.

Lena took a deep breath and forced herself to take a few bites of her breakfast even though the thought of food was making her feel nauseous.  Mrs. Beakley came in to start clearing the rest of the dishes.

“You look awful,” Mrs. Beakley said.  “What time did you go to sleep last night?”

“Ten,” Lena answered honestly.  Well, mostly honestly. She had definitely been in bed by ten, but she hadn’t actually closed her eyes until a few hours later.  When Mrs. Beakley looked skeptical, Lena added, “I just haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

“And why might that be?” Mrs. Beakley asked.  “Webby hasn’t been keeping you up, has she?”

“No, of course not,” Lena said.  

Mrs. Beakley tried to put her hand to Lena’s forehead, and Lena pulled away.

“I’m fine!” she said.

“Lena,” Mrs. Beakley said gently.  “If something’s bothering you…”

The room darkened as the sun passed behind a cloud, and Lena jumped, her eyes darting frantically around the room.

“Oh, Lena,” Mrs. Beakley said, realization dawning on her face.  “It’s Magica, isn’t it?”

“Where?” Lena said, ducking under the table.

“She isn’t here.  She can’t get anywhere near here.  Mr. McDuck has a state-of-the-art security system in place with reinforced magic barriers--”

“I know!” Lena snapped.  She climbed back up from the floor and hit her head on the table.

“Are you alright?” Mrs. Beakley asked.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Lena said, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

“Let me check,” Mrs. Beakley said

“You’re overreacting,” Lena said, crossing her arms.

“Maybe, but I prefer to err on the side of caution,” Mrs. Beakley said, lightly feeling Lena’s head for a bump and finding none.   “Now, I’m going to be spending most of the day cleaning the parlor. The couch in there is quite comfortable, and I wouldn’t mind some company.”  

“But I told Webby we’d do something or another today,” Lena said.

Mrs. Beakley shrugged.  “She’ll understand if it has to wait until tomorrow,” she said.  “I’ll be in there shortly, if you want to get settled in.” She grabbed the rest of the dishes from the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

Lena supposed that spending the day hanging around Mrs. Beakley wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.  And the idea of a soft, comfortable couch _was_ very inviting...

And that’s how, an hour later, Lena was sleeping peacefully on that parlor couch, feeling safe for the first time in almost a week.


End file.
